


You Changed My Mind

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Possessive Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: For sinful prompt: Some very smutty Top overprotective/possessive!Steve, at Steve's house at night, right after their first mission together after Danny fully recovered from the shot. bonus for any fluffy and/or Danny's sarcastic talk before/during/after sex."“Let’s just say I found something that changed my mind.” As soon as Steve admitted that to the Governor, he knew that he would never be satisfied until he possessed Danny: heart and soul.Maybe that’s what provoked him into tracking Danny down and forcing him into a partnership. Maybe that’s what influenced him to delight in Danny’s quick retaliation to his take-down with a hard punch to Steve’s jaw. Maybe that’s why a fire had been burning through him all weekend, images of Danny writhing under him, breathing out his name a constant barrage in his dreams. Maybe that’s what possessed him to text Danny to invite him out for beers under the pretext of an apology for his behavior."





	You Changed My Mind

“Let’s just say I found something that changed my mind.” As soon as Steve admitted that to the Governor, he knew that he would never be satisfied until he possessed Danny: heart and soul.

Maybe that’s what provoked him into tracking Danny down and forcing him into a partnership. Maybe that’s what influenced him to delight in Danny’s quick retaliation to his take-down with a hard punch to Steve’s jaw. Maybe that’s why a fire had been burning through him all weekend, images of Danny writhing under him, breathing out his name a constant barrage in his dreams. Maybe that’s what possessed him to text Danny to invite him out for beers under the pretext of an apology for his behavior.

Maybe that’s why he couldn’t help the vicious glare directed towards the brunette laughing and touching Danny on the shoulder at the bar. He walked up behind Danny, glare firmly in place, and stood probably closer to Danny than would be expected of a platonic partnership but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Her smile faded when she noticed the death glare Steve was sending her and she stepped back.

“Uh,” She said nervously as Steve smiled sharply at her. “I didn’t know it was like that.”

Steve slid even closer to Danny as he asked, “Like what?”

The girl smiled hesitantly at Steve and said, “I’m sorry, really, he’s all yours.”

“What is wrong with you?” Danny demanded, turning to face Steve. They were so close that he could see the inviting curve of Danny’s neck under the (tie-less!) button down that he wore. Steve quickly schooled his face into a neutral expression, tamping down on the dark possessiveness that had reared its head. “I haven’t gotten laid since I got on this hellhole of an island and you go and ruin my chances with the one girl here who isn’t eyeing you? Do you really hate me?”

“You jealous, Danno?” Steve grinned.

Danny scoffed, looking out at the crowd around them. “I’m hotter than at least half of them –“ he stopped suddenly, eyes widening at the slip. An awkward silence reigned between them until Steve cleared his throat.

Steve’s eyebrows were raised, and something was smoldering in his eyes when Danny chanced to look at him. “I’m just gonna…” Danny stammered, backing away until Steve took a step forward. Danny turned and fled towards the door.

He only got as far as the Camaro when suddenly he felt a body press him up against the driver’s door and Steve’s roughened voice whispering in his ear, “I say we take this back to my place, don’t you agree?”

Danny bit down on a groan when Steve rolled his hips slightly. “Just get in the car, you animal.” He growled, and Steve shuddered at the low tone, reaching into Danny’s pants and grabbing the keys, taking advantage of their positions to brush against the outline of Danny’s quickly hardening cock. Danny gasped, and Steve grinned sharply against his neck, pulling out the car keys and stepping back, pushing him towards the passenger side of the car.

The drive to Steve’s house was crackling with tension, Steve’s hand placed firmly on Danny’s thigh and creeping higher as he drove down the road. Danny was biting on his lip and forcing his hips to remain still instead of thrusting up, seeking friction from the heavy weight of Steve’s hand on his thigh. Steve glanced over at Danny occasionally, swearing softly when he saw the hard outline of Danny’s cock pressing against the zipper on his pants and pressed even harder on the gas pedal. Danny couldn’t even find it in him to bitch at Steve for his driving, choosing instead to grab onto the safety handle and run his fingers along Steve’s hand.

Steve slammed on his brakes in the driveway and threw the car into park, turning it off rapidly and sending Danny a heated look. He squeezed Danny’s thigh once and was out of the car before Danny could even react. He was searching for the key to the front door, hands trembling so badly with want that it was slow going, when he felt Danny press against his back and run his hands along Steve’s sides. Steve shuddered, leaning into Danny’s touch and stumbled into the house, pulling Danny inside with him.

Danny barely had time to take in the living room before he was pressed against a wall, Steve’s larger body caging him in. He grunted and arched back into Steve, relishing at the feel of Steve’s hard cock rubbing against his ass.

“I didn’t expect this when you invited me out for beers.” Danny murmured, leaning his head back to stare up at Steve’s face, taking in his blown pupils and ragged breathing.

“Neither did I.” Steve admitted, pulling Danny back against his chest and tilting his head back onto Steve’s shoulder. “I just wanted to stop that  _trollop_ ,” he ground out, “from trying to take what’s mine.”

Danny startled, trying to push away from Steve but he just tightened his grip and leaned his head down to nose at Danny’s hair. Danny shivered as Steve’s warm breath cascaded down his ear and neck, ruffling his hair slightly. “You don’t own me, Steve, and she was probably a very nice lady.”

“I  _want_  to own you though.” Steve breathed out, angling his head down further to nip at Danny’s neck. “I want you to be mine. You drive me crazy and I want you so  _badly_.”

“We should probably talk about this, you possessive bastard.” Danny gasped, bracing against the wall and pulling away from Steve. Steve whined and forcibly turned Danny around, pushing him against the wall and kissing him deeply. Danny gave in to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders. They battled for dominance, Danny biting at Steve’s lower lip and Steve licking softly into Danny’s mouth. When he pulled back from the kiss and looked down, Danny’s kiss-swollen mouth and ruffled hair made Steve groan as his cock hardened impossibly further.

“Please,” Steve whispered, sliding his hands along Danny’s ass and under his thighs. “Please.” He licked along Danny’s throat and hoisted him up against the wall, pressing closer. Danny wrapped his legs around Steve’s hips, forgetting all protests, and leaned his head back against the wall, groaning at the display of strength.

Steve scraped his teeth down Danny’s throat and bit down on the juncture between shoulder and neck. Danny moaned, closing his eyes and thrusting his hips into Steve, searching for blessed friction to relieve the pressure in his groin. Steve raised his head and growled in Danny’s ear, “Say you’re mine.” He leveraged Danny against the wall and palmed Danny’s cock through his pants with one hand. Danny jolted forward, and Steve grabbed him, pushing him back against the wall.

“Steve.” He gasped, clutching tightly at Steve’s shoulders. “Steve.”

“That’s not an answer, Danny.” Steve bit down on the other side of his neck, sucking a dark mark happily and breathing in Danny’s scent. He let Danny down from against the wall and dropped to his knees quickly, staring up at Danny’s flushed face and grabbing his thighs tightly. “Can I taste you?” he rasped, licking his lips unconsciously. Danny swallowed hard and nodded feverishly, hands immediately going to his belt buckle.

Steve reached up and helped Danny shove down his pants and underwear, revealing the most gorgeous cock Steve had ever seen. It was as flushed as Danny was, the tip dripping precome, and Steve wanted to  _choke_  on it. He leaned forward to lick at the head, the salty taste of precome rolling across his tongue. Danny groaned loudly, falling back against the wall with a hard thump. Steve grinned up at him and closed his lips around the head, sucking hard and relishing in the cry that forced from Danny’s lips.

He took his time, learning Danny’s hot spots and alternating between sucking Danny all the way down and lapping softly at the precome dripping from his cock. He traced an engorged vein with his tongue and Danny choked, hands sliding through Steve’s hair and gripping him tightly. Steve flicked his eyes upward and met Danny’s gaze as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking noisily at Danny’s cock. Danny’s face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over, biting at his lip to keep quiet. Steve leaned back, letting Danny’s cock fall from his mouth.

“I want to hear you.” He rasped, delighting in the shiver that sent through Danny’s body. “Let me hear what I do to you.”

“Steve.” Danny gasped, trembling as Steve engulfed him in that wet heat again. “Steve!” He yelped at the gentle scrape of Steve’s teeth on the underside of his cock. “F-fuck, Steve, I can’t-“ he broke off as Steve moaned around his cock, the vibration tingling through him. Steve gave one last hard suck before pulling back and standing up, caging Danny against the wall again, his hand stroking along Danny’s length. He covered Danny’s mouth with his own, kissing him messily and swallowing all of Danny’s cries.

“Tell me.” Steve breathed against Danny’s lips. “Tell me you’re mine. Tell me I can have you. Tell me I can have this.” His thoughts were hazy with lust, the taste/feel/smell of Danny overwhelming his senses. “Be mine, Danny.”

Danny trembled in Steve’s arms, whimpering as Steve slowed his strokes to a soft, teasing pace. He whined, thrusting forward to tempt Steve into a faster pace but Steve just pressed closer to Danny, restricting his movements. Steve grasped Danny’s hand and lifted his arm to rest above his head. He repeated this with the other arm and stared Danny in the eye determinedly. “Stay.” He ordered and Danny opened his mouth to protest but Steve quickly engulfed it in a kiss. He kept a loose grip on Danny’s wrists with one hand and used the other to resume his fast strokes, coaxing Danny towards coming.

Danny arched against him, totally floored by the reaction he was having to Steve ravishing him fully. Never had he felt so wanted, so needed, so desired that when Steve looked him in the eyes and growled, “You’re  _mine_ ,” Danny could only nod and gasp out, “Yours.”

A triumphant grin stole over Steve’s face and he fit his teeth into the bite mark on Danny’s neck, sending a tingle of pain/pleasure along Danny’s spine. “Come for me.” He pleaded against Danny’s skin. “Come on me and make me yours too.” With that, Danny felt the trails of fire fluttering through him rush towards his cock and he arched his back and keened, ropes of pearly white come striping over Steve’s shirt and pants. Steve loomed over him, kissing him deeply and stroking him through his orgasm. When Danny’s hazy vision returned, he was on the floor, cuddled up next to Steve who was licking at the come on his hand.

He shuddered at the sight of Steve’s reddened lips sucking Danny’s come off his fingers and his cock valiantly tried to get hard again. Steve shot him a satisfied smile and Danny couldn’t help but smile back, leaning into Steve’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
